


A Little Too Much

by asario



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: Yamamoto needs a little advice, so he goes to the only person he can think of.  The problem is, Squalo really doesn't want to hear it.  And he might have had just a little too much to drink.  It's a good thing he has someone to take care of him, even if it's not someone people expect it of.





	

Squalo scowled as he poured out two glasses of whiskey, one for him and one for Yamamoto. He couldn’t believe he was wasting such good booze on the idiot, but there was no way that he was having this conversation without it. If he was going to listen to whining and pining, he was damn well going to make sure he had something good. Luckily, Yamamoto had also supplied some decent sushi from his father’s shop, so he at least had that. After a moment, he took a sip of the whiskey and let out a put upon sigh.

“You are being a fucking idiot, Takeshi,” Squalo started, holding up his hand when the brat started to talk. “No, no. You’re going to listen to me and then you can bitch and whine and complain.” Not that Yamamoto ever really did that, but that wasn’t the point. “You’ve been fucking pining for that asshole since you were, what? Fourteen or fifteen? And you’ve done jack shit about it.”

“Haha, maybe I am being an idiot, but he didn’t even like me then. And now…we’re friends. I don’t think that he sees me like that. Or sees anyone but Tsuna, to be honest,” Yamamoto told him. Squalo rolled his eyes.

“Then you’re fucking blind, and an idiot. I, unlike most people, do actually know you’re not as oblivious as you tend to be, so cut the shit. You’re just scared.” He poured another glass of whiskey, not noticing or caring he was going through it faster than Yamamoto. “Whether you’re scared of things changing, or that he’s going to be a dumbass and turn you down or what, it doesn’t matter. You’re being a coward.”

“Then what do you suggest I do? Walk up to Gokudera and tell him how I feel?”

“That’s a start. Or you could just walk right up to him and plant one right on him.” At Yamamoto’s clueless look, Squalo rolled his eyes. Why did he surround himself with such dumbasses? “Kiss him, idiot.”

“Oh! Haha! I…don’t know if I can do that.”

“And why not? You’ve always been better at actions than words and even the bomber brat won’t mistake that if you screw it up. Yeah, you might get hit for it, but I doubt it.”

“Well, what about you? How did you start things out with Dino and Hibari? Maybe that will help me.”

“No. It really won’t help you at all.” He played with his glass with a faint smile. “Dino and Kyouya kind of break all the rules when it comes to that shit.” And he wasn’t going to share that story with Yamamoto. “You need to figure out what’s going to work for you.”

Yamamoto was quiet for a moment before nodding, looking like he had finally decided something.

“Yeah, you’re right, Squalo,” he said before grinning at him. “I need to decide what’s best. I can’t keep waiting anymore.”

“About fucking time. Now that you’ve made me listen to all of this shit, we’re going to drink all of this booze in celebration of you getting off your fucking ass and doing something about it.”

“Haha, okay, Squalo, whatever you say.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Hibari finally opened the door to his home, Yamamoto gave a nervous laugh at the glare that he was given. The glare was directed less at him but rather at the white haired swordsman leaning against Yamamoto, grinning. It hadn’t been until the last block or so that Squalo really seemed to be feeling the effects of the drinks that they had been having, stumbling just enough to need a little help the rest of the way to Hibari’s place. To be honest, he probably wouldn’t have even brought Squalo there to save them both from the wrath of Hibari, but Squalo had been so adamant that he was going no matter what and Yamamoto was worried enough that he had walked along with him. At the moment, he was wishing that Dino was around instead of having to take Squalo to Hibari.

“Haha, sorry about this, Hibari. Squalo was listening to me about something and we had a little too much to drink. He really wanted to come and see you,” Yamamoto told him. He wasn’t really surprised when Hibari didn’t respond to him, but it was a little nerve wracking. Especially since it brought that glare to him in full force.

“Hey Kyouya~,” Squalo greeted, still grinning. Well, he slurred it more than anything else and for a moment, Yamamoto could swear that he saw Hibari’s lips twitch, as if holding back a smile. 

He was not prepared for the way Squalo rocked forward, nearly losing his own balance as the swordsman reached out his hands to cup Hibari’s cheeks. What shocked him was that Hibari didn’t push him away, didn’t take out his tonfas to bite them to death. It was a further shock when he let Squalo lean in to take his lips in a kiss, passionate, but soft and lingering. When he saw Hibari’s hands come up to circle Squalo’s wrists, Yamamoto averted his gaze. There was just something so intimate in the embrace that it seemed out of place for the two rather violent men and almost made him feel like an intruder. It was another moment before Hibari pulled back, but Squalo whined and nudged his nose against Hibari’s cheek before nuzzling him.

“Stupid shark,” Hibari mumbled, the first words out of his mouth since they had shown up at his door. There was a fond note in his voice though, one that he normally reserved for one of his animals. 

Instead of responding to the insult, Squalo just made a pleased little sound and wrapped his arms around Hibari’s shoulders, his cheek pressed against the Cloud Guardian’s. Yamamoto could have sworn that Hibari huffed out a laugh, but it might have been his imagination. When Hibari finally looked at him again, his expression was schooled into something neutral, but there was something distinctly smug in his eyes. It was almost as if he was saying _he came home to me and didn’t stay with you_. Not that Yamamoto minded at all. He was well aware that Squalo belonged to Dino and Hibari, all three of them had made it very clear, and whatever lingering crush he may have had wasn’t really important when Squalo was so happy.

“Yamamoto Takeshi.” Yamamoto blinked, a little shocked that Hibari was addressing him. He figured that, now that he had Squalo to take care of, he would just slam the door in his face.

“Yeah, Hibari?” Hibari’s hand went to rest on Squalo’s back, fingers tangling in the strands of hair there. It seemed like such a natural movement, especially when the hand began to stroke the area like he was soothing a cat, that it took Yamamoto a moment to really notice it. The only reason he really did was the pleased, loud hum that Squalo gave.

“I will take it from here.”

“Haha, right. Will you tell Squalo thank you for me when he’s sober enough to remember? He really helped me tonight by listening to me.” At Hibari’s slight nod, Yamamoto turned, preparing to walk away.

What made him pause was Hibari’s voice, saying, “Tell him.” When Yamamoto looked back, his brow furrowed, Hibari was still holding on to Squalo. “I am sure the stupid shark has already told you this, but tell Gokudera Hayato. Your dance with him is annoying.”

Yamamoto grinned at Hibari. “Don’t worry, I will. Just so I don’t have to steal Squalo for any more drinking sessions.”

Hibari didn’t respond to that beyond a rolling of his eyes. Without waiting to see if Yamamoto would say any more, he dragged the clinging swordsman inside and closed the door. The sight made Yamamoto grin even wider. Maybe sometime soon, he would have his own silver-haired Italian to drag through the door.


End file.
